Sporting events and other dense gatherings of thousands of people using mobile devices can stress and overwhelm mobile radio network infrastructure and cellular service. Both voice and data can become patchy and unusable. Efforts to maintain service by establishing temporary or portable mobile radio antennas can mitigate service overload conditions. However, even with these efforts, large crowds can still stress the infrastructure enough to cause noticeable gaps in service.